Queen of Valyria
by LunaDoesArt
Summary: Luneara learns about has happened to the Valyrian family in Westeros, the Targaryens, five years after the event takes place. So she starts to build an army to start her conquest. She, along with her sister and niece, train alongside their armies and with each other atop their dragons. Luneara learns that the False King Robert has left Kingslanding. So she begins her attack.
1. Character List

**I've been really inspired after reading a whole bunch of Game of Thrones fanfics so I decided that I would try to write one myself. I'm still working on writing the actual story but here is the character list.**

Luneara of House Valyria: long, curly, silver hair, purple eyes, wields twin Valyrian steel blades: Dragon's Tooth and Valyria's Heart; parents (deceased): Jacaerys and Aelora (House Tyria); sister: Aerea; brother (deceased): Jaerenys ; husband (deceased): Lucaenys (House Oros); children (deceased): Daela, Jacaerys, Rhaenys; Dragon: Athearya

Aerea of House Valyria: long, curly, silver-gold hair, more gold than silver, blue eyes; has a Valyrian steel dagger called Sunflare; parents (deceased): Jacaerys and Aelora (House Tyria); sister: Luneara; brother (deceased): Jaerenys, Dragon: Valryon

Novera of House Valyria: short, curly silver-gold hair, violet eyes, has a dragon bone bow; parents (deceased): Jaerenys and Saerena (House Belaerys) Dragon: Daenora

Laena, Advisor to Luneara; long, silver-gold hair, blue eyes (House Tyria) Dragon: Baerion

Rhaena, Advisor to Luneara; long, silver hair, purple eyes (House Tyria) Dragon: Vhaenna

Athearya: Bonded to Luneara of House Valyria; her main color is silver with blue markings and blue eyes, larger than Balerion at his death (she-dragon) (mated to Aelyx)

Valyron: Bonded to Aerea of House Valyria; her main color is gold with red markings and red eyes, around the size of Balerion when he came to Westeros (she-dragon)

Daenora: Bonded to Novera of House Valyria; her main color is green with white markings and green eyes, around the size of Vhagar at her death (she-dragon)

Baerion: Bonded to Laena of House Tyria; his main color is red, no additional color, red eyes, around the size of Meraxes at her death (he-dragon)

Vhaenna: Bonded to Rhaena of House Tyria; her main color is pink with cream and gold markings, gold eyes, around the size of Meraxes at her death (she-dragon)

Aelyx: Unbonded dragon (was bonded to Lucaenys), his main color is bronze, no additional color, amber eyes; around the size of Balerion when he came to Westeros (he-dragon) (mated to Athearya)

Ayrmidon: Unbonded dragon (was bonded to Jaerenys), his main color is white with grey markings, yellow eyes; around the size of Balerion when he came to Westeros (he-dragon)

Taerion: Unbonded dragon, his main color is blue with white and silver markings, blue eyes; a young hatchling (he-dragon)


	2. Prologue

**I want to explain the history of House Valyria. They use blood magic to keep themselves basically immortal, only to be killed by weapons or poison. The eldest child will become King or Queen regardless of gender. Laena and Rhaena are Luneara's and Aerea's cousins on their mother's side. **

**I will respond to comments with each chapter update.**

**Prologue: **

_Sometime before the Doom of Valyria_

_Italics = High Valyrian_

A young woman stands out on the balcony of the highest tower in Valyria. Her long silver hair is braided to secure her crown which was silver and had a sapphire in its center. Beside her was a large silver dragon, curled around the woman, as if to protect her.

It was a cool summer night and the blue dress the woman was wearing was blowing in the wind. Small footsteps could be heard running up to the woman. She turned slowly, revealing her purple eyes and the twin Valyrian steel swords strapped to her dress. Her dragon turned with her, letting out a small growl of warning. The footsteps revealing a little girl around eight.

"_Your grace_," She said nervously, shuffling her feet against the marble floor.

"_Yes, Rhae," _The woman walked closer to the little girl, Rhae.

"_Lady Laena wishes to see you in the throne room, your grace," _Rhae bows and moves to open the door for her queen.

"_I'll go on top of Athearya Rhae," _The woman climbs on top of her dragon and looks over at Rhae. "_Thank you Rhae, go back to your mother for the night." _Rhae nods and walks out the door while the woman flies off on her dragon, Athearya.

Since the throne was several stories below the tower she was previously in the flight did not take long. Athearya flew directly into the room and the queen lept off before her dragon had fully touched the ground. On the ground were four still forms, one older and the other three were children. Athearya roared in anger at the sight, sensing her rider's anger.

"_WHO KILLED THEM,_" The queen screamed, tears of anger poured out of her purple eyes. A woman with more gold than silver hair ran up to her, grabbing the queen's arm which she shrugs off and continues towards the four deceased people.

"_Luneara please," _The woman with slightly golden hair said. "_Dragon Lords and Ladies from the other eleven families caused this. They sensed a weakness after the death of Jaerenys and Saerena."_

"_Aerea," _Luneara paused looking into her twin's eyes. "_The other eleven families have started a war. It's time to do what we do best and use our blood magic against them." _Aerea steps back as Luneara moves towards the dead. Her eyes rest on her dead husband, her King Consort and her closest friend, Lucaenys. Besides him were their three young children, Daela, Jacaerys, Rhaenys. "_We will see each other in the place the dead go," _Luneara pauses, walking over to Athearya. "DRACARYS," Luneara shouts as Athearya burns the bodies of Lucaenys, Daela, Jacaerys, and Rhaenys. Luneara climbs back on to Athearya's back. "_Aerea and Laena, get Novera and Rhaena and our families dragons. We are leaving Valryia."_

"_But Luneara Valyria is our home, we can't just leave," _Laena protests, her blue eyes clouded with confusion and sadness.

"_Laena, they destroyed our family, they must pay for what they did. None of the other families are innocent, only Tyria, Oros and Valyria are," _Luneara stated as she flies off on Athearya.

Aerea and Laena find Novera and Rhaena in their rooms in the tower and all four pack all their belongings along with Luneara's. In the Valyria's family, dragon home rested the seven other family dragons: Valyron, Daenora, Baerion, Vhaenna, Aelyx, Ayrmidon, and Taerion. The family made their way on dragon back towards the Summer Sea where a ship was awaiting them. Only Taerion was small enough to fit onto the ship so the other six flew around it, protecting the riders on the boat. They had sailed for barely an hour when the waves picked up around them. They could distant crashing.

"_Get below!" _The captain of the ship yells to the Valyrians. Aerea, Laena, Novera, and Rhaena ran below the decks.

Luneara was on top of Athearya burning down several of the towers in Valyria. Athearya's silver and blue flames were destroying everything in its path. In the distance was one of the Fourteen Flames, Luneara flew Athearya towards the volcano.

"_Gods, help me get justice for the stolen lives of my family," _Luneara whispered before she whispers again. "_Dracarys." _Athearya's silver and blue flames hit the volcano as if it were paper. The rock of the volcano crumbled down as more lava pooled out of it. Luneara repeated the process with three other volcanos before the other ten started to burst on their own. Large bursts of lava came from all of the Fourteen Flames at once causing Luneara and Athearya fly out of Valyria and look on from a distance. Lava was flooding the streets of Valyria causing several towers to fall down. Screams of several Valyrians could be heard and some were trying to get on the dragons but the lava bursts made it impossible. Dragons were falling out of the reddened sky. Luneara finally cries since the news of her husband and children's murder. The justice she was getting was what she was expecting. It was going too far. Her mind drifts off to the little serving girl the Laena sent.

Rhae's POV

"_Mother, Queen Luneara let me come home early," _Little Rhae walked up to her mother.

"_That is wonderful my dear," _Rhae's mother hugs her and kisses her forehead. "_Will you help me prep dinner for the family?" _Rhae nods and grabs some of the food. The work by quickly and Rhae's father soon came home as well, picking up Rhae and swinging her around the room, she giggled the whole time.

Dinner took about an hour and Rhae's parents were cleaning up when the building started to shake. Rhae's father rushed to the door and looked outside to see Athearya flying by with Queen Luneara on her back. Silver and blue flames were going everywhere, Rhae's father watched as the buildings his friends were in were reduced to melted stone, his friends nowhere in sight.

"_What is it Aeryn," _Rhae's mother asked her husband, Aeryn.

"_Queen Luneara is destroying Valyria," _Aeryn whispered shock the main emotion on his face. "_Naerys take Rhae and run as far as you can."_

"_I can't leave you," _Naerys said, tears running down her face.

"_You must," _Aeryn kisses his wife one last time before forcing them out the back of their small house. As soon as Naerys and Rhae were out of the house silver-blue flames melted the stone. Naerys and screamed as Aeryn was no more but sadly their lives didn't last much longer. They barely had walked a block when the flames took them as well.

Dragonstone sometime after the Doom

"_Father, my vision came true. Queen Luneara has destroyed Valyria." _Daenys Targaryen reported to her father, Aenar Targaryen.

"_Did any other dragon lords survive," _Aenar asked hoping the Targaryen reign on Dragonstone could go undisturbed.

"_No,"_ Daenys lied knowing that Queen Luneara, Princess Aerea, Princess Novera, Lady Laena, and Lady Rhaena survived along with House Valyria's dragons.

"_Good," _Aenar said walking away from his daughter. Daenys left wondering if lying to her father was the right thing to do.

Sunset Sea right after the Doom

Princess Aerea watched as her twin sister flew back on Athearya after destroying Valyria. The dragon and her sister appeared to be unhurt. Aerea looked over at Valyria, lava kept shooting up from the Fourteen Flames. Majority of the buildings were melted down with nothing left but the foundation. The highest towers still had half of the structure remaining. House Valyria's tower was mostly intact. Only the top part of the tower was destroyed.

"_Why did you destroy Valyria," _Aerea asks Luneara as Athearya lands on the ship letting her rider off before flying off to join Aelyx in the sky.

"_The gods did it. They decided that justice should be served," _Luneara states looking into her twin's blue eyes.

"_Where to your grace," _The ship captain asks looking at his feet since he didn't feel worthy to look into his queen's eyes.

"_Asshai."_


	3. Chapter One

**No comments to respond to but I'll leave you with a question: Who do you want Luneara to have the possibility of marrying? I will be including book characters at some points.**

**Chapter One: **

The sun was shining brightly over the land that was called The Disputed Lands. Three huge dragon shadows could be seen on the ground. Two of the dragons were fighting each other but they weren't hurting the other. It was almost as if they were trying to make the other stronger, faster. One of the dragons was at least 30 feet larger than the next largest, she was silver in color with blue markings and blue eyes. The mid-size of the three was golden in color with red markings and red eyes. The smallest was green with white markings and green eyes. Each dragon had one rider on them and a full set of armor.

"Luneara why are we training Athearya and Valryon with full armor on," asked the woman from the green and white dragon.

"So they get used to flying with the armor because of how much the armor weighs," Luneara replied, looking at her brother's daughter. Novera kept her hair short but braided it into two twin braids. She has the traditional House Valyia's purple eyes. Luneara has them as well but her's were darker.

Luneara, Aerea, and Novera all wore small, crown-like bands on their heads, each with a jewel in the middle. Marking them as dragon riders. Luneara still has her twin Valyrian Steel swords named Dragon's Tooth, and Valyria's Heart. Aerea has her Valyrian Steel dagger named Sunflare and Novera has a dragonbone bow that has no name. Each of the three women are masters of their own craft.

Another dragon shadow appeared on the ground. This dragon was smaller than Athearya, Valryon, and Daenora. All four dragons were females though, the family had four females and four male dragons. This dragon was pink in color with gold and cream markings and gold eyes. Her rider looked like Luneara with the same long silver hair and purple eyes but the rider's silver hair was straight. The rider and Luneara were cousins, their mothers being twin sisters.

"What is it Rhaena," Luneara called out to her cousin.

"The false King Robert has left King's Landing for Winterfell. The journey there will take around a month and the message probably took as long to get here. It's time for us to finally get revenge for the murder and exile of House Targaryen."

"It is perfect timing since we have the Golden Company on our payroll and we have the Warriors of Light on our side. We have eight dragons and only one of them is hatchling." Aerea stated, knowing that only Taerion was a hatchling and they also only had two other dragons that were unbonded. The war would be over quickly with having five dragon riders.

"We also have 200 ships," Novera chimes in wanting to help her family however she can.

"Letters must be sent to House Martell, House Tyrell, House Velaryon, and the last two living members of House Targaryen," Luneara commanded.

"Of course Luneara," Rhaena bowed her head and turned her dragon Vhaenna towards the ground, landing at the groups makeshift camp. Luneara, Aerea, and Novera followed and they all went into the main tent, where Leana was waiting for them with a map of Westeros.

"The journey to Dragonstone should only take one month," Aerea stated looking at Dragonstone.

"Correct," Laena paused grabbing a letter from her riding pants. "Luneara a letter arrived from Illyrio Mopatis." Luneara takes it from her cousin and reads it. Her face displays her rage and she slowly crumples the letter.

"First, Illyrio thanks us for the three dragon eggs but Varys Targaryen has wed his sister to a Dothraki Horse Lord named Khal Drogo."

Aerea, Rhaena, and Laena were outraged at this news. All three feared for the young Targaryen's life. Aerea more than the rest of them.

"We can not do anything about this now. All we can do is plan for battle." Luneara says.

*Three Weeks Later*

All eight dragons flew over the 200 hundred ships. The first ship held Luneara, Aerea, Novera, Laena, and Rhaena as they spoke battle plans. The map held statues of the major houses armies.

"We have yet to receive word from House Martell, House Tyrell, and House Velaryon but we expect a response soon. There's about a week until we reach Dragonstone but Laena and I should fly ahead." Aerea, Novera, and Rhaena agree to that Luneara and Laena should fly ahead. "I have a Red Priestess working with Stannis Baratheon whose name is Melisandre and she will help win over Dragonstone."

"That's good sister, can I join you and Laena with the attack on Dragonstone," Aerea asks.

"Of course, let's adjourn for the night and we will fly at sunrise," Luneara states as she leaves the room and heads towards her bedchamber.

After Luneara dresses into her nightgown and crawls into bed she instantly falls asleep. She opens her eyes to see a white wolf clawing at a door begging to be let out. His snarls growing louder by the minute. Luneara passes through the door and sees a man with dark curly hair fighting an undead man. The undead man had him against the wall, choking him. The man tried stabbing the undead man but his dagger did nothing. He then used his sword to chop off the man's hand. When the undead man holds him against the wall again he stabs him in the chest with his sword. As the undead man falls another man holding a lantern enters the room.

"Snow," the man yells, looking at the dark haired man.

"Commander," yells 'Snow'. He runs to his Commander and the undead man's eyes open again. The wolf's barks and growls get louder as he tries hitting the door. The undead man pulls the sword from his chest and the dark haired man grabs the lantern, screaming from the hot metal, and throws it at the dead man. The dead man instantly catches fire, screaming but finally dying.

Luneara awakes with a scream. The dead are coming she thought.


	4. Chapter Two

_High Valyrian - Italics_

Aerea rushed into Luneara's cabin and to her twin's side. Luneara, still in shock over her vision, didn't notice as Aerea climbed into Luneara's bed and wrapped Luneara in her arms. Silent tears went down Luneara's face and she's still lost within her vision. She closes her purple eyes and reopens them, finally ending the last traces of the vision.

"What happened," Aerea asks her blue eyes showing her concern for her sister.

"The dead are rising," Luneara says pausing to think what could happen. "It's one more reason to defeat Robert and rule Westeros ourselves and prepare the world for The Great War."

"Are you sure you are clear-minded for the flight to Westeros."

"Of course I am Aerea. There's nothing better for clearing your mind than a Dragon Flight."

Aerea leaves Luneara's cabin so Luneara could get into her battle-ready armor. Which consisted of light chainmail to cover her neck and protect herself from the actual armor. Her armor looked scale-like, the color matching Athearya's scales. The silver of the armor gives the illusion that Athearya was riderless. Luneara's helm looked like Athearya in flight and her hair tightly braided, fit under the helm. Her swords, Dragon's Tooth and Valyria's Heart, were secured to her waist.

Luneara looked into the small mirror on the dresser in her cabin. She looked every way a Queen of Valyria should, strong, wise, and ready for battle. Though she knew she was missing one key part: her people.

Once she had caused the Doom of Valyria she felt powerful but as the years went by and her family's age was frozen in time. Not even the dragons aged and Novera remained at six years old. It seemed as though the deaths of all the citizens of Valyria kept them from aging, in a way it was the price of blood magic.

The people of Asshai kept them secret for over 300 years before they heard word of Robert the Usurper being crowned King of Westeros with Cersei Lannister as his Queen and the murder of Princess Elia and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon. Robert murdered Prince Rhaegar in battle and Jaime Lannister stabbed Aerys Targaryen in the back. This sent Aerea into a rage. With the help of Vhaenna she burned parts of the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. Only the news of Princess Daenerys and Prince Viserys surviving and escaping to Essos stopped the destruction.

Aerea burst into Luneara's cabin once more. "It is time sister." Both sisters leave the room together and make their way to the deck of the ship. Laena was ordering the members of the Golden Company to the back of the boat since Baerion was preparing to land. As soon as the red dragon lands Laena and three other guards rush to put Baerion's armor on. Baerion's armor was the same red as his scales with the addition pearl-colored details. As soon as his armor and saddle were on Laena climbed on his back and flew into the sky.

The moment Baerion was in the sky Valyron began to land. The gold and red dragon landed and since Valyron was larger than Baerion the boat tipped slightly before correcting itself. Aerea and the three other guards rushed to put Valyron's gold and red armor on. Just like when Baerion had his armor and saddle on, Aerea climbed onto Valyron's back and flew into the sky.

Luneara's own dragon was circling above the boat. Luneara reached through the bond, calling to her, Athearya landed on the boat. This time, since she was even larger than Valyron, the boat tipped into the water, the deck flooding. Luneara grabbed Athearya's saddle while the three guards grabbed her armor. Athearya, for once, was accepting on others putting on her armor. She could sense the uneasiness of the warriors beside her since they knew if the dragon riders didn't succeed there would be a battle before they could even settle in Westeros. Once the armor was on Luneara placed the saddle on top, securing it with several straps, some were even attached to Luneara herself. As soon as Luneara was strapped into the saddle Athearya took off.

After several hours of flying with Athearya in the middle, Valyron was on her right, and Baerion was on her left. The three dragon riders were silent. The smallest turn of their dragons was the only noise being heard. They passed by Dragonstone's Watch Tower seeing a raven fly out of a window. Laena looks over at Luneara, "Should we stop the raven?"

"No, the wouldn't even be able to take on one dragon let alone three."

Stannis POV

Stannis stood in the Great Hall on Dragonstone staring at the Dragon Throne that the Valyrians had forged with the help of dragons when they first turned Dragonstone into a Valyrian outpost. "It must have been terrifying for the smallfolk to see Balerion the Black Dread flying over them. If the Targaryens still had the dragons when Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, my brother would've never started the Rebellion."

Davos was just about to start speaking when a young guard runs into the Great Hall. "My lord, a report came from Dragonwatch Tower. There was a dragon sighting in the Narrow Sea, almost at Dragonstone."

"That's impossible. The last dragon died around a century and a half ago," Just as Stannis finished his sentence a dragon's roar shook the Great Hall but it wasn't just one. Two more roars followed the louder sounding one.

Stannis, Davis and six guards rush out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. Stannis looks up to see a massive silver dragon with blue markings rushing towards him. Stannis, fearing being burnt, steps back only to be met with a dragon's screech. The silver dragon flaps its wings before lowering its head to allow it's rider down. The rider was dressed in full dragonscale armor which Stannis imagined the Targaryens wore when they had dragons. The rider's helm had a small replica of the dragon on it.

While Stannis was busy observing the rider, the rider removed their helm. Her long silver hair was pulled back into several braids to keep them from getting in her face while flying. The was a metal band that went around her head with an amethyst in the middle. Stannis looked around the woman's waist and noticed two swords strapped to her waist with very elaborate pommels.

"Who are you," Davos asks, his hand resting on his sword.

"I am Luneara of House Valyria, the Queen of Valyria, Queen of the Dragonlords and the Asshai'i," The woman looks directly at Stannis as if to challenge him.

"The Doom of Valyria happened over 300 years ago. How are you still alive?"

"Blood magic."

Luneara POV

"Now, Lord Stannis, it would be much easier if you surrender now so I don't have to kill you or your family," As Luneara started speaking a woman, dressed in all red, walked into the courtyard. Luneara recognized her as Melisandre, the red priestess she had sent to Westeros to turn Stannis to their side. Melisandre approached Luneara and kneeled in front of her queen.

"My Queen," Melisandre says as she lowers her head.

"Rise, Melisandre, Priestess of R'hllor," Luneara grabs Melisandre's hand and lifts her up. Luneara looks over at Stannis and notices his look of shock, Melisandre must have really convinced Stannis that she was on his side. Though as Luneara swept over the soldiers she noticed that Davos looks smug, almost as if he expected Melisandre to betray them.

Valyron and Baerion roared as they both landed. Laena and Aerea slid off their dragons and then stood next to Luneara.

"Our Queen demands your surrender Stannis," Aerea states, keeping her hand on her dagger.

"I swear fealty to you, Luneara of House Valyria," Stannis states as he kneels in front of Luneara. Davos and the rest of the soldiers kneel, proclaiming Luneara as Queen.

"My Queen, are you in need of an army," Davos asks, not looking into Luneara's purple eyes.

"Do not worry about my army, they are coming," Luneara states looking over at Laena as she walks into the castle. "_I need you to look after the castle guard. Especially Ser Davos. I do not trust him."_

"_Of course my Queen."_

"_Sister, can I visit the Crypt," _Aerea asks grabbing her sister's arm.

"_Of course," _Luneara hugs her sister before she disappears to find the crypts. Laena goes to speak with members of the guard while Luneara and Melisandre went to the Painted Table.

"How far out is your army," Melisandre asks, her amber-red eyes looking directly into Luneara's purple.

"Less than a week," Luneara goes to stand by where King's Landing is on the map.

"You will get revenge my Queen," Melisandre walks up behind Luneara.

"I never thought I would find love again after Lucaenys's death but then I met you," Luneara says as she turns Melisandre around and kisses her. Melisandre kisses Luneara back and moves her hands to Luneara's hair, undoing some of the braids.

Luneara reaches to the back of Melisandre's dress and pulls on the ties to release it, exposing her breasts. She pulls back from the kiss, looking Melisandre in the eye, both of their eyes clouded with lust. Luneara kisses down Melisandre's neck just as she was going to touch Melisandre's breasts Aerea walks into the room. Melisandre pulls up her dress and Aerea smirks, knowing what just occurred in the room. Luneara returns the smirk and whispers to Melisandre later.

"What are we doing once Novera, Rhaena, the rest of the dragons, and the army gets to Dragonstone," Aerea asks looking at Luneara.

"Send letters to all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros announcing our arrival. We also should start flying around some of the mainland to show we are not afraid."

"If I may my Queen," Melisandre asks, still clinging to the top of her dress. "When Novera, Rhaena, the rest of the dragons, and the army gets to Dragonstone we should have a coronation. So we can include your Westerosi titles." Luneara and Aerea agree, knowing that Melisandre has been speaking to Stannis about Westerosi culture.

"Now we wait."


End file.
